


Nothing but love for you

by Nightworldlove



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Set years post-S3. For a rare instance, Amaya has convinced Janai to take one day off from royal duties, to spend it with her and no one else.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	Nothing but love for you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is extremely soft and fluffy, because I love how much these two love each other, okay? 
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd yet, please let me know what you think by leaving a comment? Would really mean a lot!

**Nothing but love for you**

_ 11.03.2020 _

* * *

It felt strange to be just gazing at the sky, the grass around them softly swaying and dancing in the warm breeze. The only sounds were those of the rustling leaves on the trees, the wild grass brushing against each other and the cheerful songs sung by birds in the distance. The sun was bright and its beams warmed the earth, casting shadows onto the ground. 

As she heard rustling next to her that was too loud for it to be the grass, Janai turned her head and instantly smiled widely, her heart fluttering with love. She stretched out her hand as she leaned forward a little, until her lips met the soft and pale skin that felt like home to her. Not much later, her lips found Amaya’s and pressed onto them lovingly. Her fingers brushed over the woman’s cheek as her tongue parted her wife’s lips, finding Amaya’s pierced tongue almost immediately after. A sigh of satisfaction worked its way out, to which Amaya giggled softly into Janai’s mouth. Janai felt one of Amaya’s hands rest on the side of her face, the tips of the index and middle fingers tickling the base of her ear. Inevitably Janai failed to hold back a fit of giggles at the sensation and involuntarily broke their kiss. She pulled back her hand and started signing.  _ ‘You  _ know _ that tickles, did you do it on purpose?’ _ The mischievous look Amaya gave her was enough of an answer to her. Janai shook her head with a grin and rolled herself over onto her side, then sat up. She smirked deviously and started to tickle Amaya’s sides and stomach, taking revenge. 

Amaya let out a sound and started to squirm as Janai’s fingers tickled her belly and sides. Her arms flailed as she tried and failed to get the Sunfire elf to stop, her body rolling from side to side as laughter flowed from her throat. Her hands flapping uselessly as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. As it became too much, she shook her head repeatedly while her one hand tapped the earth three times. 

As soon as Amaya’s hand hit the earth thrice, Janai pulled back her hands, releasing her wife. She let out a chuckle as she watched Amaya catch her breath, cheeks colored a deep crimson. Janai felt her heart swell at the sight, reminded once again how much she loved the brunette. Her cheeks ached with the constant smiling, but she couldn’t help it; Amaya simply had that effect on her. 

_ ‘I brought that on myself, didn’t I?’  _ Amaya signed when she had caught her breath again and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. 

_ ‘You did.’  _

Amaya let out a sigh, but did so with a smile.  _ ‘You still love me though, right?’ _ she sat up to bring herself to eye-level with her wife. 

_ Perhaps.  _ Amaya gasped in feigned shock before she took Janai’s hands in her own and started planting kisses all over them. While she continued planting kisses on the back of Janai’s hands, she looked up at Janai’s eyes, admiring them. 

Her stern look didn’t hold up for long, a smile brought itself back onto her lips. Janai shook her head with a sigh as she pulled her hands from Amaya’s grasp.  _ ‘Alright, yes; I still love you.’ _ The enormous smile on Amaya’s face nearly threatened to split the brunette’s face in half, which didn’t stop her from flinging herself at Janai; knocking both of them over and onto the ground again. They rolled around as cheerful and carefree laughter rose into the air. It felt absolutely amazing, for once Janai didn’t feel any hints of guilt for taking a day to themselves. 

_ ‘Thank you,’  _ she signed as they had stilled, both of them laying on their sides in the soft grass. 

Amaya raised an eyebrow, as she wasn’t exactly sure what Janai was thanking her for.  _ ‘For knocking us over?’ _ But she assumed that wasn’t it, as Janai threw her head back with laughter.

_ ‘For basically forcing me to take today off and spend it with my wife.’ _

_ ‘You have a wife? You didn’t tell me you’re married!’ _ Amaya joked, not protesting when Janai slapped her shoulder in response. 

_ ‘I’m serious, Amaya!’ _

_ ‘I know, love. You have nothing to thank me for, isn’t that what a Queen’s wife is ought to do?’ _ she replied and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Janai’s forehead. 

She leaned in, pressing her forehead against Amaya’s lips a bit more as her hand found her wife’s rosy cheek. As Amaya’s lips disappeared from her forehead, Janai’s eyes automatically looked for Amaya’s. Her thumb caressed the warm skin of her wife’s cheek, stilling when Amaya leaned into the caress. Warmth pooled in Janai’s chest, a tingling sensation spreading in her belly. She could stay like this for hours, just the two of them, watching each other in the open air with not another human of elf to be found for miles. 

_ ‘What’s on your mind?’ _ Amaya used only one hand to sign, as the other was between her head and the grassy ground. She smiled as she saw Janai blink a few times, realizing Janai hadn’t caught her question and repeated herself with an airy chuckle. 

_ ‘You.’ _ Janai answered with a dreamy smile.

_ ‘Me?’ _ Instead of signing a reply, Janai simply nodded.  _ ‘How so?’ _ Amaya asked curiously. 

_ ‘How beautiful you are and how much I love you.’ _ Janai confessed, her entire face lighting up as she signed.  _ ‘How grateful I am that I get to call you my wife.’ _

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, swelling with all the love she felt for Janai. She didn’t cry a lot or very easily, but the Queen had managed once again to cause tears to well up in the corners of her eyes.  _ ‘I am honored to  _ be _ your wife, My Radiance.’ _ She shifted onto her back and pulled Janai on top of her, then proceeded to gently cup Janai’s face and pull the Sunfire elf close to press her lips on Janai’s. All the love she felt for Janai, she poured into the kiss. How much she admired the former Golden Knight, now Queen of Lux Aurea. How much Janai meant to her and how she wouldn’t want anyone else, didn’t need anyone else as long as she had Janai by her side. 

Almost as soon as Amaya had pulled her on top, Janai had relaxed and leaned into Amaya’s hands that cupped her cheeks. She let out an appreciating hum as their lips parted once again and their tongues brushed against each other lazily. Without breaking their kiss, Janai shifted her weight onto her one hand, letting the other wander to her favorite spot; the nape of Amaya’s neck. Her fingers combed through the short dark brown hair, playing with the ends. Luckily Amaya enjoyed it equally as much when she played with her wife’s hair. This was once again confirmed when Janai felt Amaya pull her even closer and deepening their kiss. 

As Amaya released her grip on Janai’s cheeks and broke their kiss, she stared into those beautiful amber eyes she never got enough of. She let out a soft sigh and placed her hands on Janai’s hips, never looking away from her wife’s amber eyes. It felt like she was glowing, even more so when Janai smiled at her adoringly. For her, she would do absolutely anything and everything. If she had to walk through fire for Janai, she would without any hesitation. There was nothing she would deny the Queen, nor did she want to. In a way, it was kind of ridiculous how prepared she was to give her all to the Sunfire elf. Especially considering how they used to resent each other and their kind, it was so strange how all that seemed like it was centuries ago, while it hadn’t been even a quarter century ago. Life could be so fascinating and ironic at times. 

When Amaya suddenly started to chuckle, Janai raised a brow in confusion.  _ ‘Is there something on my head?’ _ But the shaking of Amaya’s head from side to side indicated there wasn’t.  _ ‘Feel like letting me in on whatever’s so funny?’ _

_ ‘The fact that we used to be enemies… Look at us now, being all cute and lovey-dovey,’ _ Amaya explained, no longer chuckling, though a big grin was still lingering. 

Janai winced, then chuckled as the memories came flooding back to her.  _ ‘Oh goodness… We really  _ were _ enemies, huh? I prefer this,’ _ Janai gestured between the two of them for clarification,  _ ‘to be honest.’  _

_ ‘Agreed, though it was entertaining how frustrated you got with my flirting.’ _ Amaya flashed her wife a smug smirk and winked. The smug expression only intensified when a blush crept onto Janai’s cheeks.  _ ‘It was pretty cute, just like you thought I was cute.’ _

_ ‘Amaya!’ _ Janai hid her face into her hands, feeling her face burning hot against the palms of them.  _ ‘You are insufferable.’  _

_ ‘You love it.’ _ Janai nearly glared at her, but they both knew it didn’t intimidate her the slightest.  _ ‘We both know you do _ .’ At that, Janai simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

_ ‘You are lucky that I love you, human.’ _ Janai leaned down and pressed her lips onto Amaya’s again for a kiss. 

_ ‘That,’  _ Amaya signed before pressing her lips onto Janai’s,  _ ‘I certainly am.’ _ She let out a sigh and smiled at her wife who still sat on her lap, legs folded next to her own.  _ ‘I will never take it for granted.’  _ Amaya reached out her hand and rested her scarred palm against Janai’s cheek. It felt as if her heart melted in her chest when Janai leaned into the caress and put her own hands on Amaya’s hand, cradling it. A pleasant shiver went through her when she felt Janai’s lips press a kiss onto the scarring on the inside of her palm. It had long since healed, but the skin there had always remained more sensitive than it had been before it had been burned. If given the chance, Amaya would do it again and again and again. Never had she felt any regrets, which had taken a while for Janai to believe, but Amaya had reassured the Sunfire elf as many times as necessary until Janai didn’t doubt it any longer. 

_ ‘This is nice.’ _ Janai looked at her, slightly dazed as Amaya signed with just her one hand. She quirked a brow, prompting Amaya to sign once more.  _ ‘This, us, just enjoying the fresh air without anyone disturbing us.’ _ Janai’s face instantly relaxed as she understood and nodded in agreement. 

_ ‘I can’t argue with that, my Sun. It is  _ very _ nice to just be with you without having to worry about being called away.’  _ Janai sighed blissfully, her entire body relaxing completely.  _ ‘It’s been too long since we had a day entirely to ourselves.’ _ As Amaya grinned mischievously, Janai narrowed her eyes with suspicion.  _ ‘I know that look…’ _

_ ‘What if I told you that it’s not just this one day?’ _

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _ Janai asked, even though she had a feeling she already knew what Amaya meant. 

Feeling almost giddy, Amaya bit her lip as her cheeks ached from the nearly constant smiling.  _ ‘Well, I  _ may _ have arranged that you’re not expected to get back to your royal duties for another four days.’  _ A gleeful smile grew even bigger as she saw Janai’s eyes widen and the elf’s jaw dropping.

_ ‘You did  _ not _ …’ _ But Janai knew all too well that Amaya wasn’t kidding, the expression on the brunette’s face said it all. Though Amaya emphasized by nodding triumphantly, the smile as wide as it could possibly get. Janai wasn’t sure whether to be mad or elated, it was so surreal that she had days off. Most likely spending most, if not  _ all _ of them with her wife. 

_ ‘Are you alright?’ _ Amaya asked with slight worry, as Janai’s gaze was distant, indicating the elf was lost in thought. Amaya softly blew some air up, causing Janai to stir.

“Wait, what?” she muttered, shaking her head to pull herself from her thoughts. 

_ ‘I asked if you’re okay.’ _

Janai mulled it over for a moment, then nodded.  _ ‘I _ — _ Yes, I think so.’  _

_ ‘Not very convincing, love.’ _

_ ‘Sorry, just not quite sure how to respond. Having days off and getting to spend them with my wife, without any royal duties? It’s _ — _ ’  _ Janai’s hands stilled, hovering in the air. Amaya waited patiently for her to continue, but Janai never did. 

_ ‘Surreal? Maybe I should’ve discussed it with you before _ — _ ’ _

_ ‘No, it’s alright, really! We both know I would’ve never agreed to it if you had.’  _ Amaya nodded at that, Janai could be quite headstrong.  _ ‘It’s just strange to not have the entire day planned, filled with meetings and expectations.’ _

_ ‘Enjoy it.’ _ The smile that had vanished, slowly reappeared on Janai’s face, baring her white teeth. She leaned down again and peppered Amaya with kisses, she wouldn’t let Amaya tell her that twice. Janai would make sure she enjoyed every second as if it’d be the last one. 

Their kiss deepened, their hands roaming each other’s skin. The only witnesses being the grass around them, the clouds in the sky and the birds that’d occasionally fly over. 

At some point Janai ended up being the one in the grass with Amaya on top of her, lips wandering down Janai’s throat and collarbones. She kissed the little dip between her collarbones, then kissed back up the other side of Janai’s throat. Soft kisses trailing along the edge of the Queen’s jaw until they reached the base of Janai’s ear, with a grin Amaya planted a soft kiss there, but didn’t continue any further. Instead, she lowered herself into the grass beside Janai and rested the side of her face onto her wife’s chest. The palm of her hand rested on the spot where Janai’s heart was located, feeling the vibrations of it beating rhythmically. 

Whatever they’d be doing the rest of her days off, Janai would love every single minute of it the fullest. She could hardly wait to see what they would end up doing, but for now she just enjoyed combing her fingers through her wife’s hair. Treasuring her wife with all of her heart, feeling nothing but love and utter bliss. This was all she wanted or needed, just having Amaya by her side. What more could she possibly ask for?


End file.
